Amizade atrazada
by Neko Bertoluci
Summary: Harry esta pensando nos acontecimentos do ultimo ano quando ouve alguém batendo em sua porta, quando abre descobre um Draco Malfoy arrependido...DEATH FIC... SHORTFIC... Sem slash...


**Verdade ou Mentira?**

**bCap. 1.(único)/b**

Harry ainda tentava se acostumar com tudo que havia acontecido nesse ultimo ano...

Descobrira que Voldemort só poderia ser morto após todas as Horcruxes serem destruídas, vira Dumbledore ser morto por Snape, o maldito professor que Dumbledore insistia em confiar. Terminara com Gina, por medo dela ser morta por ser uma pessoa muito especial para ele, tentou se afastar de seus melhores amigos, Mione e Rony, mas eles insistiram em continuar ao seu lado, enfrentando perigos e a guerra que estava por vir.

Estava envolto nesses pensamentos quando ouve uma batida na porta de seu quarto (ele estava hospedado na estalagem do caldeirão furado), ele abre a porta e se depara com uma das pessoas que ele mais odiava, que tentara matar Dumbledore, mas por medo ou algo assim não conseguiu. Harry também havia pensado sobre isso, sobre Malfoy não ter conseguido matar o diretor de sua escola. Isso significaria que ele não poderia ser um comensal mais, pois falhara em sua missão? Isso significaria q aquele garoto loiro que estava para bem a sua frente não seria mal?

Foi então que Harry notou, Malfoy estava chorando, Harry nunca havia imaginado que viveria o suficiente para ver o garoto mais arrogante da sua escola chorando como uma criança parado em frente à porta do seu quarto.

Harry foi subitamente arrancado de seus pensamentos quando Malfoy disse em uma voz chorosa:

-Po-po-posso entrar Ha-Harry?

_Malfoy me chamou de Harry? Por Merlim! Ele não deve estar passando bem! –_ pensou Harry.

-Claro – respondeu Harry ainda surpreso

Malfoy entrou lentamente, ainda chorando, Harry observou-o enquanto entrava. Parecia muito magro, fraco, provavelmente Voldemort o havia torturado até não poder mais, a ponto de o ter enlouquecido.

Harry sentou-se e convidou Malfoy a fazer o mesmo. Ele sentou-se ainda parecendo abalado por alguma coisa que harry não sabia. Harry olhou para Malfoy e disse:

-Por você veio até aqui? O que você quer comigo? O que houve com você?

-Nã-não á mais pelo que eu lutar estando ao lado de Vo-voldemort. Ele matou meus pais e teria me matado se eu não tivesse fugido... Eu não consegui matar dumbledore... Eu não podia matar ninguém... Eu não sou assim... Eu queria deixar meu pai orgulhoso me tornando um comensal... Mas isso não é o que eu sou de verdade... Eu não sou assim... Desculpa Harry... Desculpa por todas as humilhações que eu te fiz passar... Eu queria apenas que o meu pai se orgulhasse de mim... E eu fiz isso esnobando todo mundo... Odiando todos que não me idolatravam... Esculachando quem não me era simpático... Mas olhando para traz... Me arrependo de tudo aquilo que eu fiz... E-eu achei que você era a primeira pessoa a quem eu devia me desculpar... Por que eu sempre te provoquei, te humilhei... Desculpa...

Harry olha atônito para Malfoy, que agora desabava em lagrimas, chorando como uma criança que quebrou o vaso favorito de sua mãe (nossa... que comparação...), mas Harry começou a pensar... E se tudo isso fosse apenas uma encenação? Para Malfoy se infiltrar e espionar todos os planos de Harry para destruir Voldemort?

Mas Harry achou tudo isso real demais, muito verdadeiro para ser uma encenação, e Malfoy nunca foi um bom ator... Harry pensou por alguns instantes e achou que podia esperar tudo de Malfoy... Então disse:

-Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? Como você pode me provar que isso tudo não é apenas uma encenação para me espionar? Que você está fazendo tudo isso por mando de voldemort? Ou... Quem sabe... QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SOB O COMANDO DA MALDIÇÃO IMPERIUS? - Harry disse essa ultima frase de uma maneira incrivelmente alta e intimidadora, de tal modo que até ele ficou impressionado...

Malfoy parou no mesmo instante de chorar, era verdade, como ele provaria a Harry q estava falando a verdade? Que não estava sob o efeito de nenhuma maldição? Isso era praticamente impossível. A não ser...

-Veritaserum! – disse repentinamente.

-O que? – perguntou Harry.

-Veritaserum, a poção da verdade! Ela funciona mesmo sob o efeito de magia!

-Como eu posso saber que você não tomou o antídoto? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

-Você sempre tem que complicar não é Potter? – disse Malfoy dando uma risadinha bem falsa, como quem quer rir para não chorar.

Foi essa risada que convenceu Harry. Então ele disse que tudo bem, que acreditava nele, mas perguntou como ele havia chegado até ali sem ser pego por algum auror ou algo do tipo, pois agora estava sendo perseguido. Malfoy também se assustou com isso, começou a pensar como ninguém o havia reconhecido e denunciado, apesar do Caldeirão Furado estar vazio, o Tom, dono do bar provavelmente o teria reconhecido quando ele perguntou qual era o quarto de Harry, mas provavelmente estava muito distraído limpando copos. Ele pensou nisso por alguns instantes e repetiu para Harry,que aceitou numa boa, mas ainda desconfiando.

Depois de algumas horas conversando, Malfoy contou todos os seu problemas para Harry, que também contou os seus para Draco. No fim do dia, Draco ficou junto com Harry no quarto, que tinha duas camas, eles haviam se tornado amigos, deixaram toda a rivalidade que haviam tido antigamente de lado, e a partir de agora tinham que pensar em uma coisa muito mais importante: como manter Draco a salvo dos Comensais e do ministério? Após algum tempo pensando Harry "contrabandeou" Draco para um hotel em Roma, pois sabia que no momento os aurores e os comensais estariam muito ocupados para procurar um garoto de apenas 17 anos fora das fronteiras do pais. Chegando lá harry se despediu de Draco e desaparatou, chegando instantaneamente ao seu quarto no Caldeirão Furado, agora ele tinha que se preocupar com apenas uma coisa, descobrir e destruís todas as Horcruxes, para só então poder destruir seu arqui-inimigo: Lord Voldemort.

Após dois ou três anos procurando e destruindo horcruxes com ajuda de Draco, que se tornara o melhor amigo de Harry após Rony e Hermione terem sucumbido nas mãos de comensais da morte, Harry finalmente se vê cara a cara com Voldemort, após anos de espera, Harry finalmente se encontra frente ao que pode ser sua destruição ou sua gloria eterna. A batalha foi exaustiva, no 3º dia, quando ambos estavam exaustos, Voldemort finalmente sucumbiu. Harry ficou em estado critico, ficou durante quase um mês internado no St. Mungus, quando finalmente se recuperou, foi atrás de Draco.

Chegando no hotel em que o havia deixado a poucos dias, descobriu que ele havia sido levado a alguns dias por "pessoas que estavam vestindo roupas estranhas" como disse a atendente. Harry logo entendeu, seu amigo havia sido levado por aurores. Harry saio correndo para o ministério. Chegando lá, ele foi até a sessão de aurores, para perguntar sobre seu amigo.

Descobriu que ele estava sendo julgado no exato momento e que o juiz estava prestes a dar a sentença. Enquanto isso, Draco estava parado na cadeira de réu, sem poder se defender. Sem ter ninguém que poderia defendê-lo, pois a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo estava, ao que Draco pensava, hospitalizado a beira da morte. Foi então que aconteceu, a porta do tribunal foi aberta em um estrondo, e lá estava Harry, pronto para defender seu amigo, mas quando chegou próximo ao juiz, algo terrível aconteceu. Bartô Crouch, que estava sendo testemunha da acusação, levantou-se e conjurou um feitiço, o mais fatal deles, aquele que mata a pessoa instantaneamente, aquele proibido, imperdoáveis, aquele denominado AVADA KEDAVRA.

Um raio verde cruzou o tribunal e atingi seu alvo, a única coisa que Harry pode fazer foi gritar, pois seu melhor amigo fora morto e agora não tinha mais ninguém para ajudá-lo, para apóiá-lo.

Bartô foi posto em Azkaban e até hoje continua lá. Harry conseguiu provar a inocência de Draco. Mas agora não tinha mais ninguém por quem viver. Ele estava sentado em uma ponte em Londres quando sente uma mão pousando-se ao seu ombro, ele calmamente olha pra cima, e quando vê quem é não acredita.

-GINA! Pensei que você tivesse morrido!

-Eu nunca morreria e deixaria você sozinho Harry.

Harry sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas e beijou Gina como se sua vida dependesse disso, e de um certo modo, dependia. Agora ele sabia que agora tinha um motivo para continuar vivo, para lutar...

E viveu até os seus últimos dias ao lado dela, ambos morreram juntos, abraçados, olhando o por do sol na praia, não poderiam viver sem a companhia do outro... Pois eles dependiam disso...

**bFIM/b**

/'\./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./' \./'\

Nota: minha primera fic... fico meiu viajada neh...

Faz u q neh...

Falta d criatuvidade eh pecadu agora...

Aff...

Pod ateh naum c...

Maix eh um saco…

¬¬

nuss...

dos mais antepatkos neh

hehe

t!


End file.
